mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kuro Selas/Phyrros - Kreate a Kombatant
History Part 1: Punishment After the death of the Great Kung Lao Earthrealm was in need of a champion. Raiden searched withing the Order of Light but there was no suitable warrior to be found there. Desperate to find a powerful warrior that could face Goro, Raiden roamed the Earth but no warrior he found had that power. As Raiden walked through the roads of Greece he heard a story of a mythological warrior named Phyrros. According to the legend Phyrros had been punished by the gods for attacking and killing Deimos and Enyalios after they attacked his village, two of the sons of Ares, he was so powerful that even the gods could not strike him down. Instead they decided to lock him inside a volcano where he would suffer for eternity. Interested in this myth Raiden went to Nysiros, the volcano that was said to contain Phyrros. The volcano had not been active for years but Raiden should still be careful. He entered and made his way into the lower level, and to his surprise he found something there that showed promise for the tournament. Phyrros was alive, centuries of torture scared his body and he was now nothing but a shadow of his former self. He layed unconcious on the ground and he had magical chains on his hands and feet, nothing that would worry the Thunder God, as this magic belonged to lesser gods, but just as Raiden was about to remove the chains a thunder struck behind him. "Raiden..." "It's been a long time Zeus..." The god of Olympus had descended to stop Raiden, they were never good friends and Zeus always tried to pick a fight with Raiden as he wanted to prove himself before the Elder Gods, who considered Raiden as the true god of thunder. "This warrior is a menace, he is trapped here for a reason, he slew Ares sons and he will pay for all eternity." "I did not know that you spoke for Ares now...Phyrros is a strong warrior, stronger than Earthrealm as ever seen, he will fight in Mortal Kombat and he will defend the honor of this realm." "Honor? Phyrros has no honor, he is nothing but a dog, he does not deserve a place in the tournament, he only deserves death and misery." Raiden ignored Zeus and proceeded to set Phyrros free. He believed that this warrior could do good but as he took the first chain from Phyrros hand he was struck from behind by Ares who had also descended from Olympus. The Thunder God got up and faced the treachrous gods from Olympus. Ares and Zeus were ready to face Raiden so they lunged towards him. Raiden used a thunder to throw Ares back and started to fight hand to hand combat with Zeus and after some fast change of blows Raiden did an uppercut that got Zeus off his feet and kicked him back. But before he could celebrate his victory he was struck from behind by Ares warhammer. Bleeding on the ground and foreseeing his death as Ares approached the thunder god started to doubt if he was right when he decided to come to this place. Ares rose his hammer in the air ready to struck Raiden but before he could do it a hand pierced his chest and ripped his heart out. Phyrros had awaken and the sight of Ares and Zeus filled him with rage. Ares fell to the ground and a pool of blood surrounded him. With his brother dead, Zeus was left alone to fight Phyrros and Raiden who had just got back on his feet. With no chance to win this battle Zeus tried to make an escape, but before he could do it, Phyrros threw Ares hammer crushing Zeus head. The gods of Olympus were dead and Phyrros eyes were now set upon Raiden. "Who are you?" - Phyrros asked "I am Raiden, the true god of thunder, I came to rescue you Phyrros." "Why would a god come to my rescue?" "I wish that you fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament." "Mortal Kombat? Why should I join your stupid tournament?" "This tournament protects Earthrealm, you are a good person Phyrros. You have only slain those who destroyed what you held dear and they deserved their death. Join me and you will be free again and your glory shall be restored." After serious consideration Phyrros decided to join Raiden and not before long he was seen as a hero in the Order of Light and as the next Earthrealm champion. Part 2 - The Mortal Kombat tournament Goro, the reigning champion was to be feared by all the contenders, he had killed the Great Kung Lao, one of the strongest Earthrealm warriors. "The first round of the tournament will pitch the newcomer Phyrros and Gozz, the beast from Outworld." - said Shang Tsung after the tournament introduction. Gozz was a Tarkata, a beast in the true sense of the word but that did not frighten Phyrros, who in less than 5 minutes killed Gozz and ripped off his head. Trailing a path of blood Phyrros made his way to the final where he was to fight Goro, the Shokan that had killed Kung Lao in the previous tournament. The battle started and Phyrros went for the first strike. He punched Goro so hard that the Shokan was sent to the other side of the arena. As the battle continued it was clear that Phyrros had the upper hand, but seeing that his champion would fall, Shang Tsung had to rely in one of his spells. Shang Tsung made Phyrros remember the day his village was destroyed and everyone there was killed, the images disturbed Phyrros who lost focus for a second and dropped his guard, giving Goro the chance to strike him down. The Shokan grabbed Phyrros in the air with two of his arms and pounded on Phyrros head with the other two until he stopped breathing. After centuries of pain endured at the hands of the gods, after countless ressurections so he could suffer just a little more, he would finally die and rest in peace...or at least he thought that... Part 3 - The netherrealm Phyrros soul descended to the Netherrealm, it seems that all his efforts to clean his soul were in vein and he would be stuck in the Netherrealm for eternity now and although he was expecting to meet Hades, he was only greated by fiends and demons that resided in that forsaken place. Many years passed as he wandered in those bast lands, filled with perils and rotten corpses. He despised all that surrounded him and that despise grew into hate and rage that runs through his veins. He killed all that crossed his path, destroying their existence as they could not descend any further and he caught the attention of the ruler of Netherrealm, Shinnok. Shinnok was planning to take over Earthrealm and he was looking for skilled warriors. Phyrros was not interested in serving someone with such vile intents so Shinnok and Quan Chi used their magic to imprison him and tortured him. He was once more under torture, his body was mutilated and he was beaten behind recognition. Many years passed and Phyrros powers became weaker as his body began to sucumb to the powers of the Netherrealm. One day Phyrros heard someone talking about the invasion of Edenia. Apparently a portal was opened by Shinnok and his army was using it to enter the other realm. Seeing this as an opportunity, Phyrros devised a plan to escape the dungeon on which he was locked. As the guard entered Phyrros used his legs to break his neck and then he took the keys and clothes. He avoided everyone on his way out of the dungeon, as he was weakned and he walked like a ghost between the other guards. It took him about two days to find the portal, which was guarded by Runk, a tall Oni with blue skin and black horns. He tried to go unoticed into the portal but Runk could smell him from a mile away and as Phyrros tried to enter it Runk punched him in the stomach knocking him back. "You can not fool Runk!" It seems that to make his way out of the Netherrealm Phyrros would have to defeat Runk. Phyrros lunged at Runk with all his might and they were locked in battle. Although Phyrros was not as strong as before he was able to rip one of Runk's horns and he shoved in his throat killing him. Their fight alerted the guards so Phyrros made his way into the portal as fast as he could, he was now in Edenia and the green lands extended as far as the eye could see but in the distance smoke and fire could be seen. "I will not fail Earthrealm this time. My pride shall be restored." To be continued in Mortal Kombat II (2013) Combat Characteristics A former Spartan warrior, Phyrros is very disciplined and very strong. He served under Kratos and he learnt a lot from the son of Zeus. But when his village was destroyed he discovered his true powers. As rage filled his heart his strenght was incresed and he was able of performing god like moves. He suspected that he was in fact the son of Hades but he never really cared about who is father was, although his powers are quite similar to those of Hades, His main abilities are control over the dark red flames from the underworld and god like strenght, he is a warrior to be feared, a slayer of the gods. Special Moves *Wrath of Hades: Flames from the underworld rise and burn Phyrros enemy **Underworld: The flames area of damage increases and so does the damage they cause. *Dual Eagle: Phyrro uses his Dual Eagle blades to slash the enemy. **Spartan soul: Phyrro enhances his strenght and speed and disappears from screen only to reappear again on the other side of the screen with his Dual Eagle on fire striking his opponent twice. *A present from the Netherrealm: Phyrros takes out his mask and screams at his opponent. His terrifying look stuns the opponent who is unable to move from 2 seconds. **The enhanced version of this move is called Death Scream, first the scream removes some of the enemy's health and then it stuns him. *A gift from Hades: Phyrros calls a Cursed Legionnaire from hell and the Cursed Legionnaire lunges at the opponent attacking him twice before disappearing. **The path of the Wraith: Phyrros calls two Wraiths to fight for him and they attack the opponent with a devastating move before disappearing. X-Ray Move God Slayer: Phyrros punches his opponent in the face smashing their skull and making them fall down and then he grabs his legs lifts him on the air and smashes him against the ground causing damage to all the body. Fatality *Last night's dinner: Phyrros slashes his opponents stomach and then he kicks their upper body breaking the body in half and spreading their guts on the floors. *Squashed: Phyrros uses the hammer of Ares to squash the enemy's head. *Wrath of Hades: Flames erupt from the Underworld burning the opponents body but not killing him. Blinded and in excrutiating pain the opponent puts his hands on his face and kneels down and Phyrros turns his back on him just as two hellish wraiths appear and take the opponent by his arms draging him on the ground, ripping the skin from his body and taking him through a portal into the Underworld, a portal that closes just before the opponent lower half passes, cutting the opponent in half. Stage Olympus: Olympus was once the house of the Gods, a place with magnificient beauty and filled with peace. But after Phyrros killed Zeus and Ares, Olympus has been ruled by Hades and it has become a lair to the most devilish beings. Win and you'll be greated by Hades, lose and you will join his army of undead, your skin will be reaped appart as the devilish souls that once lived in river styx claim your life. Character Relations *Son of Hades *Fought under Kratos in the Spartan army *Hates Quan Chi, Shinnok and the gods of Olympus *Has respect for Raiden and wishes to prove his worth in front of the Earthrealm warriors. Gallery Baraka-Mortal-Kombat-9 (1).jpg|Gozz KratosConcept - Cópia (2).jpg|Phyrros alternative Cursed_Legionnaire.jpg|The cursed legionnaire 342px-Wraithh.jpg|Wraith Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts